Talk:How to report
Should a link to this page be added to the main page after this is ready? So many people have problems with the repoting. It would be nice that some people would find this and learn how to do this and maby even spread the word. I would also like to say in-game: "You don't know how to report? Go to guildwiki.org and click the link on the main page." :) 05:05, 14 March 2006 (CST) :Negative. Just link to it from Scams, and then place it in Category:Guides. --Karlos 07:07, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::Understood. 17:57, 14 March 2006 (CST) ambig article name I thought it meant reporting game bugs , or report vandalism on the wiki, or reporting for duty to Captain Calhan in the Greant Northern Wall location... -PanSola 05:06, 14 March 2006 (CST) :Umm, this is about reporting bugs. The same procedure is used for bugs, cheats, hax, bad language, stupod names, ... The name could be changed thou if someone comes up with a better one. 15:49, 14 March 2006 (CST) ::After a re-read I might have understood you better. Maby this should be named 'How to report to Arenanet' or something, although wiki related pages like this mostly have 'GuildWiki:' in front of the page name. 20:42, 15 March 2006 (CST) On the other end of the stick Having a discussion on the second World War, I used the name of an infamous figure in history in all chat while in Kamadan. It was in the heart of partial historical discussion, though there were others that took it out of context and went into jest. Because I mentioned Hitler's name, no personal attacks made, I was suspended for 3 days because one person (notorious for bogus reports, as I've come to find) reported me. I used this same interface and was only told "You have been suspended for use of racial slurs." What do we do in such a scenario as this? And yes, I have screenshots to substantiate this. --75.160.41.97 12:38, 7 February 2007 (CST)cyann :Actually, I noticed that Hitler was blocked myself, though fortunately not visibly to such players. It's pretty stupid, I'll admit, but I suppose all you could do is argue with A-Net. They're supposed to discuss banning with the 'violator' before actually banning you. Arkhar 00:30, 27 April 2007 (CDT) They will not fix all bugs. After many hours I achieved the Eloinian Skill Hunter title ,, but - was only credited for 140 out of 141. After 2 months of useless emails I got this responce. There is also not a way for anyone to grant titles. We simply do not have the tools or means to grant any title or experience that you feel were lost because of this bug :Did you pick up lightbringer signet? It's pretty easy to miss. Merick 16:25, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Uncivil behavior? Has Anet actually suspended or blocked any users for things like insults and bad language? --Mont 20:29, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :guess there shd be a disambig page here for dishonor --Dunkoro 15:35, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah...Someone got mad at me for saying the "F" word ohhhhh woooooowww!! wowwwww in this century wowwwww that word is like so omg so rare like oohhhh ahhhh....Anyways it was a 60+ hrs ban....then after waiting that time I sign on and i'm banned permanently for somethin like "advertising inap websites." Yeah...In the 1 1/2 years of GW, i've copy pasted bout 1-2 links...which were whispers...Tx Anet.Toxin 05:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) /report? Anyone else think that we should have a seperate page for the /report function? seems we don't have an article or much information about it on here --Cobalt | Talk 19:08, 29 February 2008 (UTC)